Businesses must process large amounts of data to make strategic decisions and be successful. The data is often provided in formats such as reports. To build a meaningful report, businesses are relying on multi-tenanted software as a service (SAAS) analytic companies. Building and providing meaningful analytics typically require a large amount of resources and have a high cost.
In order to reduce cost, more and more businesses are adapting to cloud based SAAS application models. For example, businesses may store sales data in “Salesforce” applications, accounting data in “NetSuite” applications, and billing data in “Zuora” applications. It is important to have detailed information about a company's performance and positions, both present and past. Unfortunately, most services that process SAAS data do not keep track of past data, but rather overwrite past data with the most current information available. What is needed is an improved data collection system.